Hidden Desires
by WhateverSir
Summary: Hermione wants someone thinks she can't have. Little does she know that the same person wants her as well. New chap up. Yeah! (Female Slash and other same-sex pairing)
1. The Beginning

The characters do not belong to me. This is my frist time putting my story on fanfic. Just like to thank all my friends for the encouragment.

* * *

The Beginning

It was rare to see such beauty as her. She looked like she could have been the leading girl in all the school plays we had when I went to muggle school. She had skin that was whiter than snow, fiery red hair that looked like it would burn you if she was mad but at the same time warm you up when she was happy. Her eyes were bright sky blue that showed all her emotions. She had full pink lips that turned red when she was excited. And curves that would make a ball jealous. Yes, that's how beautiful she was and it wouldn't be bad to think it. Except if you're a girl.

–

I sat far away from Harry and Ron that afternoon, reason being I was still mad at them from this morning. It was Potions and we were supposed to bring up our finished potions. As I was nearing Professor Snape's desk, we passed by Malfoy and his cronies, who tried to trip me. "Watch your step, _Mudblood_." Malfoy hissed at me. I looked at him like he was a piece of shit and continued on my way.

After having our potions checked, we were heading back to our desk, when it happened. Ron had pushed Harry, who ended up stepping on the back of my robes causing me to fall forward. The potion, which I was carrying back, had flown out of my hands and onto Malfoy's lap. Now this wouldn't have been a big problem if the potion hadn't been a shrinking potion, which had sipped through his pants to his you-know-where. He started screaming his head of about how I had shrunken his dick and how he was going to kill me.

Professor Snape hearing this rushed over, no doubt to cool Malfoy down before he did anything stupid, he was Slytherin's head of house. After hearing Malfoy's side of the story and ignoring mine, he deducted 50 points from Gryffindor. To say I was upset would be an understatement, I was furious. I'd never lost points for Gryffindor and I didn't talk to Harry and Ron for the rest of the day, hence me sitting alone at the front of the Gryffindor table.

While eating my lunch I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how I was going to study for exams, when someone's name had been rung out into the air and into my head. Ginny. I immediately chocked on my food. Turing my head ever so slowly, wishing that she wasn't there. But I knew she was by more people calling out her name. She was a quarter way from me when she at were Harry and Ron were sitting. "Where's Hermione? I want to talk to her." I cursed when Ron pointed me out to his sister. Pretending I didn't hear her coming I tried to eat my food, all the while I could hear her foot steps coming towards me. Thumping in time with my heart. And then it stopped.

"Hello, Hermione.", she whispered against my ear in the most lowest, husky, sexy voice I've ever heard, "What have you been up to?"

I tried to say nothing but the food I was chewing got stuck in my throat. She sat down beside me and started patting my back. "You ok now, 'Moine?"

I looked up and meet her dull sky blue eyes. "I-I'm fine."

"Mione?", said Ginny slinging her arm over my shoulder, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, her piercing blue eyes staring at me, whenever I want to talk to me you, you say your to busy. Whenever you see me you run away. And whenever I come around you, Ron and Harry, you always ignore me. Why, 'Mione?"

She said this so softly and sadly that I started to cry, trying not to make her realize. Yes, I had been ignoring Ginny, but I never though the red-head would notice, seeing as she had a lot of friends and she was really popular in the school.

"Mione? 'Mione don't cry."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can't do this."

Pulling myself out of her grip I ran out of the Great Hall, with her calling my name behind me.

* * *

Ok so there's the frist chapter hope it was good. Just warning u now might not get alot of time to update cause of my fam, but i will as soon as i can. Thanks for reading this. 


	2. Midnight Dreams

Again, characters are NOT mine. Hey another chap, i'm surprised i got it up this fast.

* * *

I didn't go to classes that afternoon, nor did I go to dinner. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. After running back to my room, I had cried myself to exhaustion. That's when Ginny came. 

"Mione, are you here?", she called out softly. Ginny was meet with silence. My eyes gazed around the dark room until they stopped at a bed in the corner of the room. There was Hermione. She quietly walked towards the older girl who started moaning. She had reached the bed, looking at the girls face. If it weren't for the little bit of moon light shining through the girl's dormitory she would have not noticed the beads of sweat forming on Hermione's already wrinkled forehead. She moaned again, but it didin't sound painful.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione as quietly as she could and that's when she heard her name. She thought that someone had just come back from dinner. But turning her head to the door she saw no one. "Ginny." She looked back at Hermione who was still asleep. But she noticed that her breathing was getting shallow and laboured. And the more sweat was glistening on her face. At frist Ginny started to panick thinking that Hermione might be sick, but then she realized. Why would she be calling my name? But her train of thought was broken again by Hermione moaning and calling out her name.

She was breathing like she'd just run a mile and her hair was stuck to her face because of the sweat. That's when Ginny realized she was having a dream. And that's when Hermione woke up. At first she just stared at her like it was nothing unusual to seeing Ginny up close. Then her eyes went wide and she started to scream. That's what snapped Ginny out of her daze.

"Hermione, shhh. It's me, Ginny."

"I know.", she said wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I was worried when you didn't show up for dinner. And Ron told me you weren't in any of your afternoon classes, so I came here to see if you okay."

"I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well."

"Oh…You know you can tell me anything, right?"

'Some things Ginny, not everything, Hermione said in her head. "Yeah"

"So could you tell me what's wrong with you. You haven't talked to me since school started."

"I told you before we came back that I might be too busy to chat with you Ginny. Besides you have a whole lot of other friends, what's wrong with them?"

"What's wrong is that their not you. And don't give me any bull shit about being busy. You only seem 'busy' when I'm around."

"Ginny, you know I don't mean to make you upset –"

"Good job at that!", said Ginny, cutting through Hermione's speech.

"– but I'm so busy sometimes I don't have the time to talk to anyone."

"What about this afternoon, this morning, right now. I bet you don't even want to talk to me right now!"

"Ginny, that's not true. Fine you want to talk, let's talk."

"What were you just dreaming about?"

Hermione cursed herself. "Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me."

"Ginny, please I don't want to talk about this, can't we –"

"No, this is what I want to talk about."

"Fine, you can talk but I'm leaving."

"No you won't ." And she blocked Hermione's way.

"Get out of the way, Ginny. I don't need this right now."

"Just tell me why you were calling my name 'Mione. I want to know."

Hermione couldn't fight back the tears that burned her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this, not with Ginny. "I can't do this." Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"I said I can't!" Catching the red-head off guard she rushed passed her, bumping into people in the process.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed that. There might be a little repition but it's needed. Thanx to Bursied But Never Broken for reviewing my story(wink,wink nudge,nudge). 


	3. Secret Kiss

Not mine. Ok i know my chaps are short but that's how i broke up my story, i'll try and make them longer. Thanx for reveiwing

* * *

As the days went by Hermione had started to get calmer. She started talking to Ron and Harry, her concentration in class was getting better, and she hadn't had an episode with Ginny since the last time. She also realized that ignoring Ginny was not going to make her back off. So she talked to the red-head, spending some 'girl-time' with her. Ginny was still suspicious of her but never said anything. It was Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow and everybody was eager to get out of the school. 

"So, where are we going tomorrow?", said Ron, while they ate their dinner.

"Well, Honeydukes, obviously,' said Harry' Zonkos, and the Three Broomsticks and –"

"Okay, okay.' said Ron cutting off Harry' What about you Hermione?"

"I don't know. Just the regular stuff: Books, quills, ink, and parchment paper. But other than that….", she drifted off.

"Okay, what about you Gin? Gin?"

Ron noticed his sister staring off in space. He looked in the same direction but saw nothing unusual except for Hermione. Hermione, who was getting a bit uneasy of having the red-head staring her down, kicked Ginny in the shin. "Owww, how the hell did that?"

"Did what, Ginny?" asked Ron still staring at his sister weirdly.

"I swore I felt someone…never mind."

"Okay." And he returned to his food. When Ginny was sure Ron and Harry weren't paying attention to her she looked at Hermione. The older girl caught her eyes. 'Sorry' she mouthed out to Ginny.

"Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed.", said Hermione getting up from the table.

"Goodnight.", said the boys who (in Ron's case) were still stuffing their face with food.

"I think I'll go too.", said Ginny getting up after Hermione and they left the Great Hall. When she was sure they were out of earshot Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, what the hell was that all about!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was not."

"Well, I definitely know you weren't looking at Malfoy, who was right behind me."

"Fine, whatever, you win. I was staring at you, happy now?", said Ginny stomping through the portrait hole. Walking quickly to get away from Hermione.

"Ginny, wait., she stopped, What's wrong?"

She laughed, a low and hollow laugh. "You want to know what's wrong with me 'Mione?"

"Yes." She started walking towards the brown-haired girl. The closer she got the girl backed away, until she backed herself into a corner.

"This is what's wrong." And with that she brought her hands up on both sides of Hermione's head and brought it towards her own. Hermione stopped breathing. She wished her limbs would move but she was frozen. She could see Ginny's lips coming closer and closer until they were touching her own. The softness of Ginny's lips made her head fuzzy. The kiss electrified Hermione, making her breath in deep. She could feel Ginny's tongue snake into her mouth. Everything was happening to fast, so fat that Hermione didn't realize it was over.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione who was still in shock didn't hear what Ginny had said, she didn't even notice the red-head leave. She stood their until she heard the thundering feet of the students coming. Finally moving so she wouldn't be trampled over.

* * *

Ok this chapter probably sucked. But it's hard typing up a story that your fam dosen't know about. 


	4. Rough Morning and a Rainy Afternoon

Okay people might have took a while to update sorry. Homeworks starting to pile on since I have exams early...sooo yeah. To mystandmemory i tried to make this chap longer.Soenjoy!

* * *

She didn't sleep well last night and her food wouldn't go down properly this morning. She still couldn't believe that she kissed Hermione. She kissed the girl. She'd always wanted to do that just not under those circumstances. Now she was scared. Scared that Hermione would hate her and tell people. She was so ashamed she didn't think she could show her face. But when hunger called she would answer. She sighed trying to stomach her food.

"Good morning, Ginny!", a voice rang in her ear. She was surprised to see Hermione standing in front of her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on the girl's face.

"M-morning, 'Mione." Hermione, who was still smiling, said good morning to Ron and Harry and sat down beside her, Harry on her other side. Ginny, who had found her throat getting dry took a sip of pumpkin juice and nearly choke. Hermione smiled at her again and started to talk to Harry. Ginny was starting to calm down, that was until she felt a hand on her knee slowly making its way up her thigh. She froze. 'I wish I had worn pants instead.', she thought as the hand inched up more. She could feel them nearing their destination and she dreaded it as much as she wanted it. Her eyes scanned quickly around the table and then to her side. The side that Hermione was sitting next to. Hermione's arm was under the table.

She gasped for two reasons: Finding out it was Hermione that was fondling her underneath the table. And that she had just brushed a sensitive spot on her thigh. Hermione's hand stopped trailing and went back to the spot. Agonizingly, slowly she drew circles with her finger on the spot. She could feel Ginny stiffen more. Could tell that she was trying hard not to bring attention to herself by gasping or moaning. She could see she trying not to fidget or go red. Ginny bit her lip trying not to do those things. So hard in fact that it started bleeding. The instant pain caused her to open her mouth and a little blood dribbled over her lips.

"Ginny, why is your mouth bleeding?", said Ron in a worried tone. Hermione quickly pulled her hand from under the table.

"Ginny, are you okay?", she asked, embarrassed by what she made Ginny do.

"I'm okay, Hermione.", she said, but didn't look at her, "I was just chewing my food and ended up biting my lip."

"Well, I think you better clean that up.", said Ron.

"Okay.", replied Ginny, happy to get out of there. There was no way she was going to Hogsmeade now.

–

It was a warm sunny spring day in Hogsmeade. But it was exactly the opposite of how Hermione felt. Instead of having fun she was worrying. Worrying about Ginny, worrying that she hadn't seen the red-headed girl since she left this morning. 'What have I done?' she thought. Ron and Harry had ditched her long ago when she stopped responding to their questions. So now she sat alone at a table in the Three Broomsticks, pondering on what to do. She knew if she tried talking to Ginny she might get her head ripped off. But if she didn't Ginny would feel used. She gave up and decided to go back to school, not in the mood to be around people.

–

Ginny lay in her bed for hours trying hard not to cry and so far she was succeeding. But she felt them pushing at the back of her eyelids, she was being a baby and she knew it. But that didn't stop her from being mad at Hermione. Finally she couldn't take it and decided to go outside. Knowing she wouldn't bump into anybody she took her time getting ready. Her lip was still swollen from that morning but it had gone down a little. She sauntered down to the common room only to be knocked down by someone standing in her way.

"Can't you watch where your going?", she said icily, getting up. So she hadn't realized it was Hermione she bumped into.

"I'm sorry, Ginny.", said Hermione.

Ginny looked up quickly. "What are you doing here?" Her voice had lightened a little bit.

"I came to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially, you." She walked around Hermione to head to the portrait hole, only to be grabbed by her wrist and pulled back.

"Ginny please, I really need to talk to you."

"I know what your going to say," said a struggling Ginny, "That your sorry. You didn't mean to do it. You weren't thinking straight. And that you don't like me that way but we'll always be friends. Well you know what Hermione? SCREW YOU!" Finally breaking from the girls grip she rushed out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny, wait!", yelled Hermione, but it was too late. She sighed she was going to make Ginny listen to her, weather she wanted to or not. And Hermione ran out after her.

–

Ginny knew she was far away from the Gryffindor dormitory but she still ran like her life depended on it. She didn't stop until she reached the castle doors. Pushing the doors open she went outside only to be soaked the next second. It was raining. Hard. But she had no intentions of going back to her common room. She ran out on the castle grounds passing the greenhouses, the Quiddutch pitch and the lake. She had ran all the way to Hagrid's cabin. She pulled the door open and went inside. Hagrid wasn't there, he was probably still in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks having a drink. Ginny didn't mind. She always came here when she was feeling down or lonely. And Hagrid always invited her in with open arms. They talked sometimes or just sat in silence drinking tea. She found it comforting. Like home.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the entrance hall. The only door she saw open was the castle doors. Looking though it she could see the rain coming down followed by a roar of lightening and a clap of lightening. She had always hated thunder storms, mostly because of the thunder and lightning. But she knew Ginny on the other hand loved them. And wouldn't be scared going out in one. Sucking up her fears she went outside, knowing exactly where to go. Ginny had told her about her little visits to Hagrid's cabin, so that's where she was heading.

* * *

So there you go. Hope that was nice for you. TankxtoXekilonas, FiresOfDeath, Sweetkittkat69159, mystandmemory, patriciajilewis, and last but certaintly not least Bruised But Never Broken (see u on tuesday) for revewing this thing i call a story. Keep doing it! 


	5. Coming Clean

Sorry it took so long to up date. The ending of this Capter might be a little confusng.

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch, wrapped in one of Hagrids's big towels. With a cup of tea in one hand the other scratching the back of Fang's ear generously. All the while looking into the abyss of the flickering fire. She could tell it was getting dark by the clock that hung upon the wall, but she didn't care and neither would Hagrid. She casually looked out the window seeing a bolt of lightening dart across the sky. She had always been captivated by storms. The way mother nature could make something so powerful and reckless, that in the end left behind something beautiful and breathtaking.

She remembered one night at the Burrow there was a rain storm. She remembered that Hermione practically jumped on the ceiling of her room when she heard a roar of thunder. How she had to hold on to the girl until she calmed down. How they fell asleep like that, they woke up like that. The memories were nice but for some reason they hurt her, too. It was like they were mocking her. Telling her that she'd never be able to hold the girl like that again. Lost in her own thoughts she never heard the constant knocking on the door, which was covered by another roar of thunder.

–

Hermione pounded the door with her fist, jumping when she heard the thunder. She felt more muddy than wet. Thanks to her fear of storms she had fallen into a muddy puddle when she saw a strike of lightening. Not only that but the puddle had been between two bushes causing her to get scratches all over her face and arms. So now she stood in front of Hagrid's door: muddy, wet and bleeding. She kept pounding the door even though her hands were getting bruised. Ginny still lost in her thoughts hardly heard the pounding. Hermione stopped knocking, her hands to swollen to do it anymore. She was going to give up and go back to the castle until she heard the door opening.

Ginny opened the door to find a shivering, muddy, bleeding Hermione. All angry thoughts pushed aside, she quickly dragged Hermione inside.

"Hermione! Are you crazy", she said pulling the towel off herself and wrapping it around the girl, "You're going to get a cold."

"It's worth having you listen to me, Ginny.", she replied being seated in front of the fire and given a cup of tea.

"Mione, I'm not worth getting sick over.", said Ginny looking for Hagrid's first aid kit.

"Well I need to tell you something and it can't wait.", she said as Ginny started tending to her cuts and bruises. "And I better say it now before I lose my nerves." Not waiting for a reaction from Ginny she continued. "I'm not sorry about what I did to you this morning." Ginny stiffened but did not stop moving. "But I'm sorry that I did that to you in public. And I'm not angry at you for kissing me." Ginny stopped all movement. "If you haven't figured it out by now then your slower than a thought.", Hermione joked.

Ginny, who she knew heard every single word that she had said, was looking at her hands. Hermione snaked a hand under Ginny's chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at her watery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I love you, Gin. I love you with every fiber of my bruised and bloody body." Ginny laughed. "And nothing can change that." With her hand still under the girl's chin, she pulled her head towards her own. She placed a light kiss on Ginny's lips, enough to make the girl sigh and pulled back slightly to see her reaction. Dull brown eyes meet dull blue eyes. And in seconds Ginny closed the gap between them. The kiss was like the first one light and tingly. But soon it became rough, passionate, and needy.

Ginny became bolder and pushed the towel off Hermione's shoulders and started trailing kisses across the girl's jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. All coherent thoughts and reasoning left Hermione's mind. All she wanted to do was feel, feel the pleasure that Ginny gave and give it, too. Still kissing her neck she whispered, "I think we should take these wet clothes off." The sound of her husky voice and warm breath on her neck made Hermione shiver. She put her hands in the fiery-red hair as Ginny unbuttoned her shirt, all while trailing kisses down her body. She moaned at the feeling of soft hand and lips touching her skin. She felt light like nothing in the world could bring her down.

Ginny brought her hands to Hermione's back, lightly scraping the girls' skin with her nails, smiling when she shuddered. Hermione had long ago abandoned Ginny's hair and undoing the knot of her halter top, seeing just the top of Ginny's chest. She could feel Ginny's hands unclasping her bra. She smiled at the eager red-head, leaning back so she could pull it off. At same time she took off Ginny's top, dropping it on the floor. Ginny stopped her movements, leaning back to get a good view of Hermione, who stated blushing. Feeling self conscious she tried to hide herself. Only to bee stopped by Ginny.

"No don't hide. Your beautiful to me, remember that."

"Okay." Ginny stood up dragging Hermione with her to the bed.

Meanwhile in the castle three boys bumped into each other. Cold grey eyes looked into emerald ones then into baby blue ones.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

Together they walked down the corridor, not stopping until they reached a blank wall. They closed their eyes, opening them again to see a door had appeared. Draco opened the door.

"After you.", he said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron walked past him into a low light room, Draco walked in behind them. Closing the door all three of them began to laugh not stopping until they were millimeters away from each other. They all pulled out their wands smirking at each other. Draco pointed his wand at Ron.

"Ron.", he said and all of Ron's clothes disappeared.

Ron pointed his wand at Draco. "Draco." Draco's shirt disappeared.

Draco then turned to Harry. "Harry." All of Harry's clothes disappeared, too.

Harry raised his wand. "Draco." Draco's pants and boxers disappeared.

All three of them stood there in the low light, naked, and smirking at each other. Harry made the first move. Leaning forward placing a kiss on Draco's neck, working up to his lips. Then Ron stepped forward only to kneel down at Draco's feet. He could hear Harry moan as Draco started to stroke his member.

"Hey Draco," Ron breathed on the boys dick causing him to moan. "you never did tell us how you got your dick back to the right size." Draco opened his eyes to see Ron looking up at him expectantly and Harry with an eyebrow cocked.

In his low husky voice he said, "It's for me to know and you two, to fuck outta me."

With a grin on their faces Harry and Ron said back in unison, "We will!"

* * *

Thanxs to all the people who reveiwed. 


End file.
